


Final Space x Reader Oneshots

by s0ftAsphyxiation



Category: Final Space, Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Chubby Reader, Comfort, Crack, F/M, Femme Fatale, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gary is an idiot, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftAsphyxiation/pseuds/s0ftAsphyxiation
Summary: I'm taking my fics from Wattpad and bringing them here because I'm scared about my data being sold!!
Relationships: Avocato (Final Space)/Reader, Fox (Final Space)/Reader, Gary Goodspeed/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Gary x Mature!Sassy!Reader -  Stood Up

You had been waiting for quite a while. It wasn't fun waiting outside on a bench for a date when you didn't even bring a coat for yourself. Thirty minutes was long enough for you, so you headed inside the nearest building which so happened to be crowded with people dancing, drinking, playing poker, and laughing. You made your way to the back and sat at a bar stool, resting your head in your hand. The bartender walks over to a guy in a brown coat. You stared at him for a bit until you caught his attention, turning his head toward you he smiled, "Well hello there, gorgeous," he winked at you and continued his introduction, "The names' Gary, and you must be Nevaeh... Because you're heaven. But backwards." He leaned in. You couldn't help but stare at him in shock, was Nevaeh really heaven backwards? Did he make that up? What the actual fu-"Are you serious?" You asked him impatiently and he only grinned more. You started to get up by he quickly grabbed your wrist with a pink flush on his cheeks, "Wait, wait, wait!" He started to sweat and quickly let go of your wrist. You looked back at him and slowly sat down while letting out a sigh, "I'm... (y/n)." You cross your arms and furrow your brows, he smiled again. You rolled your eyes in response, "I'm on a pretty important mission here, (y/n)," he paused and looked at you. There was an awkward silence, "WELL, since you asked so kindly, that mission is for me to help you enjoy this night." He put one hand on his hip and had a proud look on his face.

You looked at him and shook your head, "Look, you don't need to do anything, I'm just tired." Gary was more focused on getting the bartender's attention. Getting himself another drink he grabbed the glass and handed it to you, "It's not alcoholic, just give it a try!" Gary pleaded with you until you took a sip and nodded, "What is this?" You asked him, Gary just shrugged. 'He's so childish for someone that's an adult.' You thought to yourself. Gary waited for you to finish your drink; until you did he stood up and grabbed your hand, "C'mon let's have some fun!" He shouted over the music. It was hard to decide whether you'd want to do this or not, everything before this just unmotivated you... But he seemed like he deserved a chance.

You and Gary danced the night away, and eventually he got kicked out because the security guards saw how much he drank. You only smiled and kissed his cheek before he got pulled out, sneaking a small piece of paper in one of his pockets.

The next day at work you got a random text.

'Who is this?' The message read

You smiled and sent a picture of you waving

'"Nevaeh"' you send back

'Can we hang out sometime again, (y/n)?'

You smiled at the message on your screen.

'I'd love that.'


	2. Avocato x Astrophobic!Reader - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is an astrophobe, what happens when a hot alien and them get stranded in space?

Living alone for (Y/N) was extremely tough. They didn't enjoy hearing the constant clicking of the clock when working and they didn't enjoy coming home to an empty, silent house everyday. The same routine took place everyday. First they woke up, showered, ate, left, returned, ate, worked, slept. Being an adult was a pain for (Y/N) but it's better to contribute to society than be worthless. One day, (Y/N)'s routine had a dent made inside it when they had gotten a text from an old friend. This friend was Gary and he asked if he could quickly come over for a bit, (Y/N) agreed without hesitation, thinking it was going to be some fun catching up and hanging out like the good old days.

Thirty minutes had passed and a knock was at (Y/N)'s door. They quickly ran to get the door and smiled once they saw their blonde friend, although he looked quite panicked and was bent over, retrieving his breath, as if he had ran a mile. "Gary? You okay bud?" (Y/N) chuckled nervously not knowing what to do, Gary's quickly stood up straight and screamed, "NAIL POLISH REMOVER!" (Y/N) jumped back and almost fell on the floor because of the sudden outburst, "JESUS CHRIST GARY!" (Y/N) screamed back, "I-IT'S IMPORTANT! I NEED-!" Gary shook his head and ran off into (Y/N)'s house, quite offended he didn't even say hi, they followed him and ended up in the bathroom watching him throw everything in the cabinets onto the floor, "GARY WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-" Gary ran out with a bottle of nail polish remover, with (Y/N) following and entered the space ship. (Y/N) was in shock and stared at the space ship which was about 15x the size of them, they looked at Gary and was quickly pulled up into the ship, "C'mon you're coming with us!" He said running off, "US?!" (Y/N) screeched and was left alone again. They looked around them wondering what the actual flip was going on. Curiosity quickly took over the panic in (Y/N)'s body and they began to walk around, exploring their surroundings. Eventually (Y/N) finds Gary once again, with a small green creature, and starts to listen in on the conversation taking place. "HUE I GOT THE ISOPROPYL ALCOHOL! WHERE DOES IT GO?!" Gary was never known for being quiet. As (Y/N) was listening in, a compartment opened up and Gary poured the whole bottle into in, (Y/N) was about to complain about him wasting their Nail Polish Remover until someone came up from behind them, looked at (Y/N), then back at Gary, then back at (Y/N) then back at Gary again. "Who is-" They started up until (Y/N) screamed at the top of their lungs and crawled away quickly, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" They pointed at the cat-like creature in front of them while using their other arm to cling onto Gary's leg. Gary merely smiled.

"(Y/N), Avocato. Avocato, (Y/N)." Gary put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly, he quickly grabbed the smaller green creature, which let out a squeaky sound, and showed him to (Y/N), "And this is Mooncake!" Avocato watched the whole thing play out in confusion and shook his head, "C'mon Gary, we have more important things to do." He grabbed onto the handles that controlled the ship and the ground started to shift underneath their feet. (Y/N) panicked and clung onto Gary's leg with both arms, preventing him from moving. Oh poor, poor (Y/N).

Twenty minutes pass and (Y/N) is up and running. It didn't take long for them to apologize for their odd behavior. They decide they want to help out on the next upcoming mission, "Are we there yet?" They constantly asked Gary while looking out the window at all the stars and cosmos ahead of them. Once the ship slowed down to a hault, (Y/N) immediately jumped up and down, "We're here! We're here, right?!" They smiled and shook Gary's shoulder, Gary nodded and called out for Avocato. (Y/N) tilted their head in confusion, "I thought you said I could go!" They whined, "It's dangerous to go alone," Gary said, "Take this!" He pushed Avocato towards (Y/N) and gave them his spare suit and helmet for outer space travel. Avocato walked towards the giant door leading them to the outside, (Y/N) hesitantly followed behind while still putting on the suit, "Gary, can you hear me?" He spoke into the transmitter inside the helmet. A few seconds of silence were taken place until Gary confirmed, "Loud and clear! Over!" He said cheerily. "Is the rope secure, Gary." Gary stopped, "Gary what?" Gary replied, "Over." Avocato grunted, "Is the rope secure, Gary, over." Silence again... "Yes, over!" Gary clapped happily. (Y/N) was still weirded out by the walkie-talkie-like conversation. Avocato held onto (Y/N) tightly, "Don't let go okay?" He spoke quietly to them, putting them on his back, (Y/N) nodded blushing slightly under the helmet and tightly wrapped their arms around Avocato. They awaited the opening of the door in front of them. It lets out a loud sound as all the air from inside was released. Avocato leaped outside of the ship and into space heading towards a meteorite, suddenly reality struck (Y/N). They clung onto Avocato tightly and started to hyperventilate. Avocato was still heading towards the meteorite, still quite worried for (Y/N), "What's the matter?!" He asked them grasping their hand. Behind the two was Gary pulling on the rope preventing them from getting blown into oblivion. "AVOCATO! FORGET THE MISSION!" Gary yelled through the transmitter, "OVER!" As Gary finished the last syllable, he lost his grip on the rope, helplessly watching the two get stranded into space.

It's been three hours since they were last in contact with Gary. Avocato and (Y/N) were huddled against each other. (Y/N) was shaking while wrapped in Avocato's arms. "Everything's gonna be just fine." Avocato murmured to (Y/N) through the transmitter. (Y/N) cursed under their breath and couldn't help by cry during the whole time, "Just breathe slowly a-and think of your happy place, everything will be fine." He nervously rubbed (Y/N)'s back at an attempt to calm them. (Y/N) did as they were told, breathing slowly and focusing on other things. Things like getting saved by Gary. Things like... what they're going to have for dinner tonight. Things like..? (Y/N) looked up at Avocato, trying to see him through the helmet glass. Avocato was more focused on looking for the Galaxy One, not noticing (Y/N)'s blank stare at him. It's hard to describe but... They felt some kind of... Forelsket*..? Maybe that was weird considering the fact that they just met, and that they were completely different species. Maybe it was just the way his voice soothed (Y/N) during the crushing reality of being stranded in space while also probably having astrophobia. Without warning, Avocato started cheering and waving with one of his arms, (Y/N) turned to see the Galaxy One heading towards them. Finally, this catastrophic adventure finally came to an end.

Forelsket*: How you feel when you first begin to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made these while only season one was out in case you were wondering about the Galaxy One and H.U.E not being a robot!


	3. Avocato x Femme Fatale!Reader - The Devil Is A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a bratty femme fatale who tests Avocato's limits!

"Oof—" A now imprisoned (Y/N) exclaimed after being thrown into a small cell. She rushed over to the open door before it was slammed and locked shut by a familiar Ventrexian enemy known as Avocato. The woman pouted much like a toddler and held onto the bars preventing her escape, "Cato! Baby~ You don't have to be so cold!" The woman stood up straight at an attempt to look at the alien man eye to eye. He scoffed and cocked his gun, "Why do you talk so damn much? There's no way of you getting out of this, so why bother?"

"Hmph." (Y/N) arched her back a little and kept making eye contact with her captor, "I've got stuff to do, Cato! I can't be here!" She pleaded, "I'll be a good girl if you let me go-"

"Stop talking." He hissed, sounding almost vulnerable. "And stop calling me that."

(Y/N) smirked and began to speak in a more sultry tone, "Catooo... What's wrong baby, cat got your tongue?" She smirked and wrapped her hands around two separate bars, one finger after the other, "I'm just doing my job, honey." Avocato's back was now facing the prisoner, with a huff, he began to clean his gun to distract himself. The woman sighed and reached out to lightly place her hands onto Avocato's shoulders, "Gosh, you're always working so hard... Don't you ever take some time off?" (Y/N) cooed as close as she could get to the ventrexian's ear. (Y/N) began to rub his shoulders carefully yet with the perfect amount of pressure in all the right places. The alien man let out a groan of pleasure and struggle before shoving (Y/N)'s hands away.

"This is how you're gonna act, huh?" Avocato began to shout while unlocking the door, "You think you're so clever, don't you?" He closed the barred door behind him as soon as he was inside, cornering (Y/N). She delicately placed her hands onto Avocato's arms for balance, her back against the wall. "What's all this then?" She chuckled, "Need some stress relief?" (Y/N) began to slowly glide her hands up and down the ventrexian's arms. A low purr formed inside Avocato's throat, "Shut it." He threatened, lifting the woman up against himself and the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his own, leaning in to collide their lips in a gentle and quick kiss. No longer being able to control himself, he began to grind his lower half into (Y/N), groaning and panting. (Y/N) rested one of her hands and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, placing butterfly kisses all along his neck.

Much time passed, the next thing Avocato knew was him being stuck in the cell alone, angry with himself and the world. But especially with the devil who was a woman.


	4. Fox x Medic!Reader - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is hurt! Reader recalls on happier times.

People say there's a silence before the storm. They would be right. No matter what, there would never be peace and quiet without a disastrous mishap, and it sucks butts. He was strong, kind, and had the cutest smile that was so contagious. But now he was struck down and laying on his back, trapped inside until he was healed. He wouldn't want you to be sad, so you tried to think about how happy you'd be when he was awake. But of course that wouldn't work. You thought about how this chamber was saving his life as you moped about. But you couldn't feel his touch. You were unable to be held in his arms, hold his hand, and show him love in his favorite ways. So you started to think about the better times.

"Sweetheart! I told you not to fight with that little ventrexian!" You spoke while applying alcohol onto the scratch from Little Cato. Fox smiled and laughed, "He was on my side though! You know how I am about territory!" Fox couldn't be upset around you, even when talking about the 14 year old he nearly threw hands with. You shook your head and applied a bandage to the scratch, "You're such an idiot." You smiled softly and kissed his cheek. Fox grinned and pulled you into a hug, "But I'm your idiot, right?" He puckered his lips into a fake pout. You couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. "Of course, sweetheart. You're my idiot."

His breathing was slow. Minutes felt like days, hours felt like weeks, and you were practically starving. Leaving his side wasn't an option, you reminded yourself of that every time you even thought of exiting the room. As the medic of the crew, you've never felt more helpless. You were going to kill Clarence, even if it was against your moral code.

You were both out of breath. On some planet where you shouldn't even have stepped foot on. Fox held you close with his normal hand, "I'll keep you safe, don't worry." You held onto him tightly, "You don't have to protect me, I'll just run back to the ship and—" The look he gave you was of heartbreak and fear. He was used to losing people, yes. But the one person who always showed him love in the ways he craved? He had nightmares about it that he told you of. You kissed his arm and held onto him tightly, "Y-You're right... I'll stay with you, Fox."

The chamber's releasing of smoke and whirring snapped you out of your reminiscing, Fox was okay. He was going to make it. As the glass case opened, you couldn't help but cry. You reached your hand out and touched his cheek softly. "Everything is going to be okay now." You managed to choke out. Fox turned his head towards you and nuzzled his face into your palm, "I know, (Y/N). Especially with you here."


	5. Fox x Reader - Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff between reader and Fox

The rain outside sounded peaceful. Listening to the water splash onto the ground while you were safe inside was heavenly. Your boyfriend, Fox, appreciated the rain in another way however. Dancing and singing while splashing around was quite immature for his age, but you had to admit--it was cute. “(Y/N)! COME AND JOIN ME!” He hollered as he saw you looking at him through the doorway. You shook your head and smiled, just enjoying the sight ahead of you. He smiled back and did the same. “Come on inside, you’re going to get sick!” You yelled back at him. Fox had a pout but he decided to listen to you anyway. As you quickly backed away from him, he looked at you in shock. Then realized getting wet was the last thing you wanted. He smiled devilishly and shook the water off, getting a surprising amount all over you.  


“FOX!” You laughed and smacked his arm gently, “You’re such a goof!” He leaned down to your height to give you a quick peck on the cheek. You moved your head slightly so that his lips would connect with yours instead. His eyes widened for a second, then a wide smile spread across his face. Fox chuckled quietly and stood up at his full height. You reached your hands up to cup Fox’s cheeks, standing on your toes and giving him a warm kiss on his chin. Fox let out an endearing hum, once you were done he wrapped his arms around your back and holding you close he nuzzled his face into your cheek. He was holding you for an awkwardly long time but his rocking back and forth was soothing. You decided to speak up about it, “What’s with you Foxy? Feeling clingy all of a sudden?” You looked up at him. Fox giggled at the nickname and lifted you up bridal-style, “I just want you to know how much I love you, sweet pea.” A foreign warmth and redness creeped up onto your face, you stared at your boyfriend and pushed his face away, “Sweet pea? Where the hell did that come from?!” Fox couldn’t help but laugh at your reaction. He teased and continued to call you the cringey nickname. Your arms crossed and you pouted, Fox gave your cheek a kiss once more and set you down. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop… For now.” He grinned innocently. You rolled your eyes and smiled back. “C’mon let’s take a shower, you smell like dirt.” You teased. Fox let out a soft and embarrassed chuckle. “T-Together?” He tapped his fingers together nervously, you merely nodded and strutted your way to the bathroom, “Only if you never call me that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm always taking requests for this series!


End file.
